When Things Went Rouge
by Weasley Bill Weasley
Summary: What Happens when Harry Potter and Leroy Jethro Gibbs must Work to gether on a case? Will Harry have the weight of being a Father, Husband, Auror and let alone the Boy-Who-Lived on his shoulders?


The usual Monday morning in the Squad Room of the NCIS Headquarters in Washington DC, DiNozzo walks in to find McGee asleep on his desk and Tony walks over and shouts "Wake up Probie-Wan Kenobi!"

"We have a dead Marine overseas in Britain," Gibbs yells and McGee jerks awake and starts gearing-up.

Harry Potter was the Deputy Head Auror at the age of 27, the youngest one the ministry has ever seen he was good at what he does. Every ID card in the office goes off saying the exact same thing.

"All Auror alert, dead wizard in Godric's Hallow, currently activating emergency portkey". Harry arrived at the crime scene where there was indeed a dead wizard wearing the USMC uniform. Also, apparently written in blood the letters NCIS

Chapter 2

Harry secured the crime scene and told everyone to clear out so he could conduct an investigation. When Harry had his best photographer start taking photos a man that looked about 50 with an US Army cut came over.

"Who are you?" The man asked

"Deputy Head Auror Harry James Potter, who are you and what are you doing at my crime scene?"

"NCIS Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee and David, your crime scene, that man is a US Marine so I have Jurisdiction of the case!"

"That man also happens to be registered in our Ministry Of Magic."

"Ohhhhh, who do you think will win Probies? DiNozzo asked with excitement in his voice.

"Ziva, slap him!" Gibbs commanded Special Agent David.

So Harry and Gibbs went on arguing until the Minister of Magic came to assess what dispute Harry had run into.

Kingsley told Harry to go home because his wife needed him. Just as Harry walked into his front door he saw Ron and Hermione there as well.

"What's going on?" Harry asked

"Harry!" Ginny shouted and ran over to him.

"Hey, babe Why are Ron and Hermione here?"

Ginny didn't answer him; instead she kissed him with as much passion as one girl could muster her tongue running in and out of his mouth. He kissed her back with just as much passion and he ran one hand down her back and to her waist. His tongue in Ginny's mouth as well. Ginny had her arms around his neck. When they broke apart they saw Ron and Hermione kissing as well.

"I just thought we could go to lunch." Ginny said finally answering Harry question.

"Okay." Harry said "But, we better let them stop kissing first."

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Gin, I always will"

"Harry, I have something to tell you." Ginny told her husband.

"What is it baby?" Harry responded as they walked into the Chinese buffet they had chosen because Ron could go back up for as much food as he wanted.

"Honey, you know I had a doctor's appointment because I wouldn't eat for weeks?"

"Yes."

"Well they gave me a pregnancy test just in case and it came out…" Ginny fell silent as Harry and Ron had both looked up from the plates of food they were devouring "Well how did it turn out?" they both asked in unison.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione I-I-I'm Pregnant."

Of Course that is why Ginny wouldn't eat for weeks on end! Harry had to force her to eat anything even some toast, not that it mattered she would just throw it up anyway.

"Wow, Ginny I didn't expect that! I-I don't know what to say!" Harry told her.

"How bout I love you?" Ginny replied.

"I Love you, Ginny, you and the baby."

Chapter 5

"Gibbs, the victim was on our turf and registered in our Ministry if we can't agree on Jurisdiction we will just have to work together."

"That works for me, just contact my director to see what he thinks."

Gibbs's Team and Harry's team had been working together for the past 6 months. Ginny would come in to see how things were going and when she started showing that she was pregnant Gibbs approached Harry one day.

"Potter, I see you guys are expecting."

"Yeah we are expecting a boy."

"How far along is she?"

"I lost track after 4 months."

Harry and Gibbs chatted on and off like this a lot usually near the coffee machine.

"Harry Williams needs you" Ron said.

"What?" Harry said.

"The head Auror wants to see you."

"What does Williams want now?"

"Yes sir?" Harry asked

"Harry, Saint Mungo's called Ginny has gone into labor."

"What?"

"Let me put it into a language you understand, Go to Saint Mungo's NOW! Ginny is having the baby!"

"What!"

"Don't make me repeat it."

"No, I heard you, Tell Gibbs he is in charge."

Harry rushed out of the office before Williams could even call Gibbs down to the office Harry ran to his desk got his cloak and told Gibbs that he had to go for a 'Family Emergency'. But Gibbs knew what he meant.

Harry apperated into the lobby of Saint Mungo's and said to the witch at the front desk that his wife was having a baby and she told him the first delivery ward on the left.

"Thanks." Harry breathed.

Harry was down the hall in a flash. When he entered the room Ginny was lying on a bed while healers bustled every which way. He drew nearer to Ginny. A healer stopped him and told him to wait outside the healer looked awfully familiar.

"Madame Pomfrey?"

"Potter, I work here during the summer when I don't have any Quidditch injuries in my ward."

"Well, okay can I see Ginny?"

"No Potter out."

"But, she is my wife"

"No buts Potter out!"

"Let him in Madame Pomfrey."

"You got lucky Potter, normally only the father is allowed."

"He is the father Poppy."

"Since when do you call her Poppy?"

"Since I graduated silly."

"Really, I always thought her first name was Madame".

Chapter 6

While Harry was at Saint Mungo's with Ginny, Gibbs was back at the Ministry.

"What do you got Abs?" Gibbs asked his forensic scientist Abigail Sciuto.

"Well, Harry just ran out of the building like a mad-man and I have ice cream in the freezer at home."

"About the case we have been working on for 6 months."

"You need to bring me a caf-pow to get that info, but seeing as the Auror office doesn't have any you get a 'get out of jail free card'."

"Abby!" Gibbs shouted

Harry was sitting in a chair next to his wife. Little beads of sweat appeared on Ginny's forehead. Harry wiped them off only just to see them return again. Ginny had gone deathly pale, yet she was still alive.

"One more good push." The healer told Ginny. Harry did not like seeing Ginny in pain, heck he did not like seeing her pale at all. Ginny screamed then the room was filled with the sound of a baby's cry. Harry wiped Ginny's forehead once more, to his relief the beads of sweat did not reappear.

"You did it Ginny, we have a baby." Harry told her with a grin.

"Wipe that smug grin off your face Harry."

"I can't"

"Shut up, just stop talking" Ginny told him.

"Harry, Ginny would you like to see your new son?" Madame Pomfrey interrupted their little argument.

"Yes, that was a pretty stupid question." Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"You'll be in here 3 weeks then you can go home and take 8-10 weeks Maternity leave before you can play quidditch again." Madame Pomfrey said as Ginny took their new son from her and cried just flat out cried tears of happiness.

"I'm going to call Gibbs and tell him I'm not going back in to the office."

"But, Harry you have to go back you're the-"

"Not today, I am a Father today not Deputy Head Auror Potter" Harry interjected. Harry stepped out into the hall.

"Gibbs, Oh your DiNozzo tell Gibbs I'm won't be back in. None of your business just let Gibbs know."

Back at the Auror office Gibbs was still talking to Abby when his phone rang.

"Will you get that Proibilisious?" DiNozzo asked McGee.

"No, you get it."

"FINE I will! Special Agent Gibbs's desk this is Tony DiNozzo speaking, oh Hey Harry! I will let Gibbs know. What is the reason you won't be back? Okey dokey. Snappy much?"

"What is it that I need to know DiNozzo?"

"Oh, Hi ya boss Harry won't be back for the rest of the day. He didn't say why."

"I'll call him back soon." Gibbs told DiNozzo.

"How are you feeling Ginny?" Hermione asked her.

"I am tired as hell." Ginny could swear like a sailor sometimes but she usually saved it for the quidditch matches.

"Potter just get out NOW!" Madame Pomfrey shouted to him.

"How many times do I need to tell you I just made a phone call?" Harry argued back.

"I am not caring your wife needs rest. You'll need to leave too Ms. Granger." Madame Pomfrey told Hermione.

"I am a Weasley now. I married Ron to keep him in check." Hermione told Madame Pomfrey

"I'm positive you do keep Weasley in check but still you need to leave." Madame Pomfrey responded.

"Can I at least tell her Good-bye?" Harry asked

"NO, POTTER GET OUT NOW!" Pomfrey roared.

"I'M GOING!" Harry shouted back.

Hermione and Harry were ushered from the ward. He waited outside the ward to chase away relatives so they will not get screamed at. Just as Mrs. Weasley came down the hall Harry tried to stop her but she would not listen.

"Mum, I got yelled at for going in there don't go in there."

"I need to see Ginny and my new grandbaby."

"Fine go on in and see what happens, I just might go with you."

Harry and Mrs. Weasley went in the ward.

"Potter you'll need to learn this too for after she and the baby are at home."

"What do I need to learn?"

"Nursing and how to keep Ginny relaxed."

"Okay?"

"Prop her pillows up so that she can lean back and not hit the headboard." Madame Pomfrey instructed.

"How is this?" Harry asked Ginny

"Perfect, Har, how'd you know where I needed them?" Ginny said calling him by the pet-name they reserved for home use and complaining about work.

"Just a lucky guess, I guess."

Madame Pomfrey got Ginny nursing James then said "Just call if you need anything else." as she walked off. Harry and Ginny just looked at each other before drawing nearer to each other. The next thing they knew Harry was kissing Ginny. After a few minutes they broke apart.

"I love you Gin, I will always love you and be there for you."

"I love you too Harry. I will always be here for you too." Just then James started squirming and Ginny called Madame Pomfrey. After they burped him and put him back in the crib, Harry sat down and swung his feet up on to Ginny's bed. He held Ginny there in his arms.

"Keep me just like this here in your arms." Ginny told him then laid her head on his chest and fell asleep. Her mother came to her bedside and sat in the chair that her son-in-law had vacated.

Chapter 7

Harry and Mrs. Weasley sat there looking at Ginny then to James then back again before Harry broke the silence.

"Mum, why don't you go home and come back tomorrow while I'm at work?"

"Okay, I'll come back tomorrow after Arthur leaves for work. Harry why don't you go down to his office around lunch."

"I will Mum." Then Mrs. Weasley bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead before doing the same to Harry. Harry laid there on Ginny's bed for 3 hours before drifting off to sleep also. It seemed like hours before Madame Pomfrey woke Harry up.

"Go home Potter."

"Do I have to?" Harry told her with a grin on his face but before she told him yes he got up stretched and was bending over to kiss his wife good-bye. Then Harry went over to the crib where his new son lay and didn't bend over the railing to kiss him good bye instead he just looked into the crib with tears in his eyes.

"Go, before she wakes up." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Alright Madame Pomfrey." Harry retorted.

"Dear child call me Poppy."

Then Harry left.

The next day Harry walked down to his father-in-law's office when he walked in nobody gawked at him or slapped his back they just kept on working.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Harry said with a smile on his face

"What's going on? Is Ginny okay?"

"I just have a surprise for you why don't we go for lunch?"

"Okay." They went to a restaurant near saint Mungo's entrance. Then they were strolling down the Muggle Street. When they got to the shop with a dummy in the window, Harry told Mr. Weasley that a guy was getting arrested the Muggle way. To Harrys surprise he turned around and Harry pulled him through the entrance to saint Mungo's.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see."

"Is Ginny okay?"

"Yes she is fine."

Just then Harry stopped at Ginny's ward, winked then told Mr. Weasley to close his eyes and not to open them. Harry led him to where Ginny was laying James in her arms.

"Alright Dad you can open them." Harry told him.

"What happened are you hurt?" Mr. Weasley asked Ginny

"I'm fine Daddy; you might as well sit down before I tell you... Dad, you have a grandson."

"A grandson not a granddaughter?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes Arthur a grandson"

After about an hour Mr. Weasley said that he had to go back to the office.

"Do you have to go back Harry?" Ginny asked

"Nope I get 2 hours off at lunch." He told her.

"Well I come back after work Ginny." Arthur told her.

He said his goodbyes and apperated back to the ministry.

Harry sat on his wife's bed and was watching her nurse his son. James squirmed and she passed him to Harry to burp him but he had his uniform on and he can't get it filled with barf because he and Gibbs had to arrest the murderer of a wizard and a US marine

"You cracked the suspect?" Ginny said burping her son.

"No, he is just another suspect that we need to interrogate."

"Oh and why can't you burp our son?"

"Because I look much scarier with this on and my gun drawn to arrest the guy"

It took Gibbs 3 hours to work on the suspect.

"Harry where are you going?" DiNozzo asked him

"To help Gibbs."

"But rule number 23 is Never ever bother Gibbs in interrogation." DiNozzo recited

"I am not going to brake the rule just help us get farther on this case."

"Good point, but if you get slapped it is not my fault."

Over the next 3 weeks Gibbs and Harry kept bringing in people for questioning. Ginny was released from Saint Mungo's so Harry had to take her home, and then go back to the office. While taking Ginny and James home. Harry was flagged down.

"Do you work for the police?" the teen asked him when he got out of his car.

"No but I am a detective."

"I found this guy here just like this can you call somebody."

Harry recognized the man as his Brother in-law Bill. He was badly hurt. "Ginny take this and call Fleur."

"Why? What's wrong Harry?"

"Just call her. Can you call 911" Harry asked the teen who was still standing there.

"Yeah."

"Don't move Bill just keep lying down."

"Hello? Harry, what do you need? Advice about Parenting? What Bill is hurt! I'll be right there."

Fleur left the house with her daughter in her arms.

Gibbs came and was helping Harry trying to stop Bill from losing more blood. The Paramedics came and stopped it. Harry said he would let his wife take him to a special hospital. They looked him over once more and told Harry that he had from what they can tell 2 broken ribs and his right leg was broken. The cops asked Harry for his side of the story and if he saw the attacker. He was dismissed to take his wife home and then go back to work.

"Bill will be okay Ginny, We won't let him die on us like Fred, Oh Gin don't cry, please."

"Why are people going after my brothers? I mean what is wrong with them to make them attack a poor innocent Husband and Father like Bill?" Ginny sobbed.

"I don't know but we have Gibbs working the crime scene so I can take you home."

The next thing Harry got out of Ginny was a soft sigh then she was asleep leaning on Harry.

"Just keep sleeping Honey I will fill you in when you wake up" Harry told her and kissed the top of her head. He took her home and woke Ginny up and helped her into the house and Harry was carrying James.

"Harry, what will happen to Bill?" Ginny asked him just before he got up to go to back to work.

"I don't really know but when I do you and Fleur will be the first to get word of it." Harry sighed

"Harry, just be careful I need you here at home too you know." Ginny told him with her hands on his chest.

"I will Ginny. I love you; tell James for me will you?" He asked her then bent down and kissed her goodbye and left for the crime scene.

"Don't worry Bill you'll be alright. You just got banged up a bit." Gibbs was telling him while waiting for Bill's wife to arrive.

"How's he doing Gibbs?" Harry asked

"He is in shock and we can't get the description of his attacker to put a B.O.L.O out on."

"B.O.L.O? What's that? And do you want me to try to see what he can tell me?"

"Yeah you take a shot at it and a B.O.L.O stands for 'Be on the Look Out.'" Gibbs told him.

"Okay, Bill just do your best to answer these questions."

"Okay." Bill said to Harry weakly.

"Do you remember how you got hurt?"

"Someone just came up and attacked me just out of the blue."

"Okay, do you remember what he looked like?"

"No"

"About how tall was he?"

"Fred's height maybe taller, I don't really remember"

"Okay. Just relax you'll be alright." Harry told him as Fleur arrived.

"Special Agent Gibbs I have a woman here saying she is the victim's wife!" One of the muggle officers said.

"Harry I need a description of Bill's wife!"

"Uh, my height, silvery-blonde hair 3 years older than me." Harry rattled off.

"Come on through, Mrs. Weasley" Gibbs said.

"I'll take him to Saint Mungo's Fleur you can drop, Victore and Dom off at Mum's. Okay Bill, Fleur just got here can you tell me who attacked you?" Harry asked gently

"Fenrir Grayback, the one who attacked me the night Dumbledore died." Bill said.

"Okay thank you it'll have to go out around Diagon Alley and Hogsmede now I have to alert McGonagall too." Harry said muttering the last part to himself. After getting Bill to saint Mungo's and alerting McGonagall about Grayback he finally got to go home for the day.

"Ginny, I'm home! Where are you?" Harry called through the house.

"In the Kitchen look who dropped Ted off!" Ginny said hugging him.

"Oh Boy look it is my favorite god son who is 5 now?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm seven. Get your numbers straight."


End file.
